Cold Head, Frozen Heart
by Justonestory
Summary: I saw Frozen for the second time when I thought this up. When Loki and Thor begin playing together, an accident happens that threatens to change everything. Brotherly love! Dark!
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Frozen for the second time when I came up with this idea. Basically it's a twist on Thor. **

"Brother! Brother! Brother! Wake up! Brother!" Thor ran down the hall to his younger brother's bedroom, jumping on the bed and shaking his shoulder. Though Loki was the younger one, Thor always thought of him as older, because of his knowledge and because of his maturity.

"Mmm. Thor… Wha-what? Is everything okay?" Loki looked over his shoulder then flopped back down, quickly going back to sleep.

"Loki! LO-O-O-OKE-E-E-E-E-E! Get up!" Thor shook his younger brother, flopping around his own long, black hair.

"Thor, it is the middle of the night! Go back to sleep, brother!"

"But the stars are out! And dawn is coming! Let's play!" He flopped onto his back and pretended to look at the sky through the ceiling. Then flopped over onto his back and shook his brother, then stopped and smiled. "Do you wish to build a snowman?"

Loki opened his eyes and smiled. "FINE!" He said, pretending to be angry.

The two laughed and ran through the halls of the castle. Quietly tiptoeing past Frigga and Odin's room, then running to their large playroom. Thor ran in front of Loki and wiggled excitedly. Loki smiled and wiggled his fingers, then raised his hands into the air and splayed his fingers out. Flakes of snow shot out and blew around the room. Thor closed his eyes against the wind blowing around, then laughed and held his arms out, letting the snow coat him.

The breeze only lasted for a few moments, when it stopped Loki and Thor smiled at each other, grinning excitedly. The excited tension between them launched them around the room, leaping and playing in the snow sprinkling from the ceiling.

Loki waved his hand in a circle and some snow swirled upward into the shape of an impressive human, with spikes coming out of the head, and the eyes glowing yellow. Loki magicked some sticks into the side and waved them around. Thor stood in front and Loki growled from behind "I AM THE DESTROYER! AND I WILL DESTROY!" Thor flopped backwards into the snow and laughed.

The two danced around in the snow, Thor jumped up and yelled "Let's play tower, Loki! Let's play tower!" Loki waved his hands and built a small tower. Thor smiled and climbed up. "Another!" Loki made a taller tower. Thor climbed up and laughed. "NOTHING CAN GET ME!" Loki conjured up another tower, then another. And Thor kept climbing, higher and higher. "Thor, hold on!" Loki made a smaller tower, trying to keep up with his brother who was now higher than Loki could manage. "NO! HIGHER! HIIIGHER!" Thor squealed. Then began jumping off the tower into the air, knowing his brother would catch him.

"THOR! SLOW DOWN! HOLD ON!" Loki shot out tower after tower trying to catch his older brother.

Thor fumbled a jump and began falling, Loki fired a blast of snow, spiking Thor straight in the head.

"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O! THO-O-OR!" Loki screamed, his voice breaking at the end. He ran and slid in the snow to Thor. He patted him everywhere. "Brother, brother. Please. No. Please, T'or. T'or." He pulled the unconscious brother into his lap. Watching as his pitch black hair turn a bright blond. "Brother. Brother…" His tears dripped into his brother's hair.

"Loki. What have you done?" Odin seemed to appear right behind Loki. Loki gasped and turned around.

"Father! Please! We were playing… I didn't- I didn't mean to!"

"You may have killed your older brother, and you say you didn't mean it?" Odin snapped.

"Please! Just fix him! Make it better, Father! PLEASE!" Tears were falling everywhere down his cheeks, his clothing, and onto Thor.

"I may not be able to reverse it." Odin scooped up his son, and walked quickly out of the room. Loki followed silently behind, trying to stem the tears. But the anger of his father seemed to make the entire situation ten times worse.

Odin rushed into Thor's room and laid his son down on the bed. Then began muttering an enchantment and rubbing his son's face. "Loki. Light the fire." Odin snapped. Loki nodded briskly and ran to the fire place.

"Ignis." He whispered.

A fire jumped up on the logs and licked the walls of the fireplace. Loki never liked heat and quickly backed off and ran to the side of the bed opposite Odin. The Allfather leaned down and kissed the young son's head. Thor smiled in his sleep and sighed happily. A dusty, sparkling aura appeared briefly around him and disappeared into the air. Odin frowned at Thor.

"Is—Is he safe?" Loki asked weakly.

"He is fine. His hair will remain the same, and he will remember, but he is fine." Odin looked up at Loki. "But you. You are not to use your powers anymore. You are to leave Thor alone. You are not to be trusted. You are to not practice any magic, on the realms or anywhere, EVER AGAIN. **DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"** Odin yelled. Shaking with fury.

Loki shook and nodded. "LEAVE!" Odin yelled. Loki darted out of the room, running to his own room and swiftly shutting the door, expecting Odin to be chasing him down the halls. He leapt in his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. And burst into tears. He sobbed until his chest hurt and his throat throbbed. He swallowed thickly and stopped.

Odin was walking down the hall to his own room. He paused outside Loki's door. Loki heard him sigh, almost regretful. Odin knocked almost silently three times on Loki's door. Loki held his breath and half hoped he would open the door, and half hoped he would stay out. When Odin heard nothing, he walked away. Loki waited a few moments before sobbing even more. Wishing Frigga would come in and cuddle him like a two year that scraped his knee.

Loki vowed never to play with his brother again.

Love is weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

**In request to HighFlyer123 another chapter! Um, HighFlyer, I know you said maybe a _little_ darker, but I _miiight_ have gone overboard on that.**

"Brother! Brother! Brother!"

Thor ran down the halls like so many, many times before. "Brother!" He ran to the door and twisted the door knob, but it wouldn't open. It was locked! Why in Odin's name was it locked?! "Brother! Brother!" He sharply whispered. "Please… open the door?" He whimpered.

"Go away, Thor!" Loki called in a sleepy voice.

"But why?" Thor called into the lock. There was no reply.

"I am not angered by my hair, or by the magic hitting me! Please..." Thor peered into the doorknob. Then smiled, "Do you wish to build a snowman?"

Knowing this would work, he backed off and grinned, waiting for the door to open, with his younger brother grinning back at him. He waited for several moments. The smile faltered and he looked back into the lock, why was he still in bed?!

"Loke-e-e-e!" He cried.

"Go back to bed!" Loki yelled back.

"But Brother! Let's pl-" Thor was jerked back from Loki's door by a tight, painful grip on his shoulder. He gasped and looked up.

Odin was scowling back at him. "What are you doing up this time of night?! Go back to bed!" Odin shoved him down the hallway to his room. Thor was shoved even harder into his room and the door was quickly shut behind him.

Thor was frightened enough to jump in bed and pull the blankets up to his nose.

What on Asgard had changed?

Loki held his breath for as long as he could trying to keep from tears going down his face while Odin yelled at Thor outside his door.

He decided he was safe and exhaled a shaky breath. Tears blurred the already bad vision in the dark. He curled up under the blankets and tucked himself in tightly. He closed his eyes and waited for the tears to stop. He was so busy trying to calm down, he didn't hear the door open and close and someone walk over.

"Loki…" Said a gentle voice. Loki gasped and prepared for his Father's anger. But a gentle hand on his face wiping the tears away was the exact opposite.

"Mother?" Loki opened his eyes and rolled over. Her long blonde hair was slightly messed up and her eyes tired, but she was still smiling sympathetically at him.

"Oh, Loki. It's been hard hasn't it?"

"I cannot play with Thor anymore! Father has forbidden me!" He cried into her sleeve. Frigga lay down beside him and pulled him close. She didn't say anything, knowing Odin was king, and incredibly stubborn. All she could do was ride it out, and hope he soften.

Eventually Loki cried himself into a fitful sleep. And Frigga quietly slipped out, tears in her eyes.

.oOo.

Preteen Thor peeked into the library. _Hah_. He thought smiling.

There was Loki, sitting in a chair, feet on table, absorbed in a book. He was definitely going to get him this time. Thor pulled out the slingshot with the wet ball of cotton and aimed it at his brother. Fired, and watched as the Loki melted away with the ball of cotton splattering on the wall behind him.

"Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?" Said a voice from a corner.

"I haven't!" Thor shouted, firing another wet cotton ball at Loki.

Again, Loki disintegrated and the wet cotton ball splattered on the bookcase behind him. Thor snorted and stomped his foot, scolding himself for only bringing two. "Where are you, Loki?!" Thor looked madly around the library.

"Here." Said several voices. There were four Loki's sitting atop the bookcases.

"Brother…" Thor threatened.

"Getting tired of playing?" Said a single Loki. All the rest disappeared as the one climbed down the bookcase. He landed gracefully and strolled over to Thor, who promptly slapped him. "Real enough." Thor said and sprinted out of the room.

"Ooh, you will pay for that, brother." Loki ran out of the library and dashed into the hallway. Adrenaline getting the better of him, he fired a stream of ice, just in front of Thor. Thor jerked back and looked shocked at his brother, then slowly grinned. "Going to have to faster than that, Loki!"

He ran even faster down the halls while Loki chased after him. Fired, once, twice, three times, trying to corner him so could give back the slap Thor gave him. He fired once more, miscalculating, and striking Thor straight in the heart. Well, his painting anyway.

Loki looked horrified at the painting. It had ice climbing everywhere up the painting. Thor strolled over and looked at the painting. "I can't say it suits me…"

"Do not joke, brother. I am in deep trouble." Loki said, looking down the halls, checking for Odin or Frigga.

"Well, can't you get rid of it?" Thor suggested.

"I can try… But it might take your face off." Loki waved his hands in a ball and conjured up a ball of heat. Thor backed off already feeling it. Loki fired it at the painting and widened his eyes.

He completely melted Thor's face.

"You were right, you should've left it." Thor said, nodding his head, holding back a fit of laughter.

"SHUT UP, THOR!" Loki snapped. He looked back to the painting. There was only one thing for it. Loki pulled the painting off the wall and stormed down the castle. Thor followed behind, supporting himself on the wall from his laughter. Loki took it outside and laid it on the lake. Then set it on fire. The ashes would sink to the bottom, and no one would have to know.

Thor didn't see it that way.

All he saw was an Earth Viking Funeral. He completely collapsed into the grass and began stomping his feet on the ground. By the time the painting was completely burned, Thor had almost calmed down. He stood up shakily next to the scowling Loki and did as he saw humans do in books. He clicked his heels together and held a straight hand to his forehead.

He was saluting.

He collapsed again into a fit of laughter. Loki was tired of his brother laughing at his cost. So he summoned a bubble of water over him, burst it, and walked away.

Loki walked to visit Heimdall. He wasn't ready to go into the castle just yet. Trying to avoid his Father for as long as possible. As Loki entered, Heimdall chuckled at him. He had seen the whole thing. Loki couldn't help but smile. It was quite ridiculous. "Has Father seen yet?" He asked.

"No." Heimdall chuckled.

"Good." Loki nodded once.

"But he did warn you, do not use magic." Heimdall scolded. Loki hung his head.

"I know…"

"If he finds out why the painting is missing, you are in big trouble." Loki widened his eyes.

"You're not… going to tell?!" Loki whimpered.

"If he asks." Heimdall wasn't smiling anymore.

"But—but I didn't hurt anything! It was a mistake! Please no!" Loki cried, knowing Odin was certain to ask Heimdall.

"I still have my duty." Heimdall looked away from the tearful Loki.

Loki took off running back to the castle. Should he tell Father, or let him find out from Heimdall? He ran back to the library, and grabbed a book, pretending to read. If Father asks when he finds out (And he's sure to find out, the painting was almost as tall as he was, and in the main hall!) and asks Loki about it, he would tell him. Loki spent most of the day in the library, he was completely absorbed in a book when the doors burst open.

Odin stomped into the room, and almost struck Loki across the face. But he held back at the last second. "I warned you." He growled, almost inaudible. "I warned you against your magic, I warned you against your misbehaving, and I warned you to STAY AWAY FROM THOR!" Odin put his face inches away. "One more step out of line, and I will throw you in a cell for three weeks."

"Father, it was an accident! Please!" Loki begged.

"Was it an accident the first time, when you almost killed him? Was it an accident when you fired the ice at him in the hall? NO!" Odin yelled. Startling Loki making him fall off his chair and hitting his elbow on the bookcase, causing a sharp, tingling pain all down his arm.

Odin jerked his son up and held a shaking finger in his face. "Stay away from Thor, stay away from Frigga. Stay away from everyone." He said, his voice threatening to explode in anger. He dropped Loki's arm and stormed out of the room.

Loki dropped to the floor sobbing. A day finally came where he played freely with Thor, and it all went horribly wrong.

Thor came in searching for his brother. "Brother! There you are! I wondered if you…" Thor trailed off. "What is wrong, brother?"

"Loki!" Thor said, becoming quickly alarmed. He reached out to his brother, but was only slapped away. Loki burst past Thor and out of the library and into his room. Swiftly locking his door and throwing himself on the bed. He lay for several hours until he finally sobbed himself into exhaustion.

Odin sighed in the library. He was too harsh on Loki. Always, his frustration for Jotunheim was always taken out on Loki. When Loki didn't even understand why. Why couldn't he be a good father? Why couldn't he get over his ego and pride and stubbornness, and just apologize? Why couldn't he do what was best for his family? What was best for Loki?

.oOo.

Loki was always avoiding his Father. He learned to very carefully tease Thor with magic and not make it noticeable. He also spent alone time with Frigga, who helped him with his powers. Odin rarely learned of these times alone. Yet, Odin seemed to lighten up on Loki a bit the past few years.

It was dinner time and Loki was silently playing with Thor. Thor would load ice cubes into his glass, then when he looked away Loki would vanish them with a wave of his hand under the table. Thor would frown and put more in, only to have them vanish. Eventually he caught on and half frowned and half smiled to Loki. Who only raised his eyebrows in a polite and silent, _yes?_

Odin cleared his throat in a beckon for attention, he knew what Loki was doing, yet deemed it not life threatening. When his family's eyes were on him he stood up and addressed his family. "There has been a call for me on Jotunheim. Some of our soldiers there have perhaps found a way to create peace between us."

Frigga looked horrified. "You're not going, are you?"

"That was the reason I brought up this coversation, yes."

But, you'll get KILLED!"

"It is a possibility, I will not lie. But the soldiers have assured me it's safe."

"Are you certain, Father?" Thor asked.

"I'll never be certain, but it's worth the risk." Odin looked down at his teenager sons.

"And when you get killed? Is it worth the risk then?" Frigga snapped.

"If Jotunheim and Asgard can live in peace, yes." There was a silence.

"I'm coming with you." Frigga announced.

"No. I won—"

"Do not tempt me, Odin." Frigga growled. Odin knew better than to face her wrath. Even though he was king of the mighty Asgard, he would still cower from Frigga.

Odin sighed in resignation and sat back down in his chair. "I… We, are leaving tonight." Frigga nodded and returned to her meal.

Loki looked between the two, then back to Thor. Thor looked at him and gave him a _wonder-what's-going-to-happen_ look. Loki quietly returned to vanishing Thor's lettuce.

**4 days later…**

Thor came out of his room dressed in black. He joined up with Loki, who's robes matched his own black hair.

The two walked slowly down the stairs, joining the rest of the crowd. They walked slowly to a massive stone building, where a man dressed in white stood waiting. He led them inside, to two coffins and began to speak.

Loki had his head bent. A tear dropped down to his nose. His Mother was dead. Frigga, Mother. The one that helped him tame his powers. He still had so much left to learn. Loki blinked hard, then turned his head away from Thor, frowning.

Shouldn't Loki be upset about Odin too? He didn't even think of Odin as a Father. Even with so much yelling and abuse from him, he was still his… father, right? No… No. Odin was the man that forced him to hide, Odin was the monster that kept him secluded from his family, Odin was the disgusting creature that stole him from exploring his powers, that stole his time with Thor, that stole his freedom… that stole Mother.

Thor wasn't listening. Everything was in a thick, invisible fog. He tried to focus only hearing "friends… better place… leave…" He bowed his head and turned his hands into fists. He could not cry. Odin left to Jotunheim in hopes of a peace between them. And Thor was going to do just that.

After all, he was king now.

**1 week later…**

"Loki… Please… Open the door." Thor had been calling for hours now. He laid his forehead against the door. "I hardly see you anymore." Thor went limp and slid down the door, leaning against it with his back and laying his hands across his legs. "Please… we're all alone now."

Loki leaned quietly against the door. Could he risk Thor's life? His overwhelmed emotions had covered his room in ice. Loki shivered and pulled a blanket up to his chin. His magically enhanced senses felt Thor's warmth through the door.

A cold tear fell down Loki's cheek. He had lost Frigga, and now lost control of his powers.

Love was definitely weakness.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys asked for more Thorzen, so here ya go! You crazy people, you.**

The people were telling him to buy the goat, while the king told him to get the eggplant. They were both laid in front of him, and it was his decision. He didn't want to disappoint either side, so he fed the eggplant to the goat and bought it. Satisfied with his purchase he took the goat home to the library to eat the books. He had to solve the ant problem!

A sharp knock at the door bolted Thor up from his dream. Ugh, what a weird dream too. Thor rubbed his eyes. "Who's ith it?!" Thor called.

"Er, sorry?" The servant questioned through the door.

"Ahem. Who is it?" Thor asked again. Though on second thought it was pretty obvious. Who else would wake him in the morning?

"Um… Igard? You asked me to wake you this morning?"

"Oh! Yes. No need! I have awake for many hours!" Thor folded himself over onto his stomach, laying with his arms dangling off the end of the bed.

"…Right. Breakfast is ready in the kitchen." Igard waited. "My lord?"

"Who is it?!" Thor called, nearly spraining his back from jerking his head up so quickly.

"Still me, my lord."

"Ah, why are you awaking me?"

"Your official acceptance to the throne?" Igard questioned. He was wondering whether a bucket of ice water might arouse the future king.

"My…my…" Thor burrowed his face in the blankets. Then pushed himself up with his arms. "My official acceptance to the throne! Of course!" Thor scolded himself for letting his brain run so slowly. He should teach himself to become a morning person. Though the gay celebrating last night certainly didn't help.

Thor threw on whatever left over clothes he could find off the floor. Then skated down the hall to the dining room, where Loki sat regally eating his breakfast. "Loki!" Thor cried. "Do you know what today is?!" Thor slid into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair, making it creak loudly threatening to snap.

"It is kind of hard to forget, brother."

"You do not sound excited. Is it something I said?"

"Not at all. I just don't really see the point of today." Loki looked down to his plate and methodically stirred his oatmeal. Thor paused.

"Explain?"

"Today is your big ceremony, certainly. Yet you have been king for about a year and a half since Odin died. So this "ceremony," is pointless." Thor was quiet. This did put quite a damper on his day.

"You know I do not consider myself above you, brother. You know this."

Loki smiled. "That is nice and all, but I do rather think the servants, Heimdall and practically, well, everyone else DOES." Loki raised his eyebrows at Thor matter-of-factly and continued on his breakfast.

Thor was silent for a while, quite actually hurt by Loki's words, before saying, "You will always be an equal to me, Loki. Nothing will ever change that. Please, ignore what the others are saying. You are close to me, brother. And I don't want anything to take that away." Loki smiled sweetly.

"Of course, brother."

Thor finished breakfast and rotted to the main hall. The servants were decorating in golden curtains and a massive banquet. Finally, something _good_. He couldn't remember the last time it looked happy. Even when his parents were alive, the last time it was happy? It was… never!

Thor chuckled and looked around the massive room. It was beautiful. For the first time, it was good.

.oOo.

Thor bent down, the words were spoken. He bent down a substitute king, and stood again a real king. He turned slowly to the audience grinning. The crowd burst into cheer, throwing pretty much anything they could find; hats, jackets, a chicken leg, etc.

Loki sat by a pole on the deserted balcony. His face somber. He looked sadly down at the cheering crowd. Something that would never happen to him. He crossed his leg and set his head on his knee. Thor proceeded into the crowd, pats on the back and whooping followed him. Loki sighed and walked down to the banquet. Perhaps he could just blend in…

Not possible. As soon as he walked down the stairs he was immediately swallowed up by the crowd asking him about how he feels about it and if he's pleased about his brother's progress. Loki just smiled his way through as if they weren't asking him anything. Really, he just wanted to go back to his room.

He made a steady track to Thor, not daring to take a turn somewhere else lest he lose Thor to the crowd. His brother was standing by the throne, talking to some young giggly girls. He seemed mildly interested. When his eyes flicked up to Loki he said an abrupt good-bye to the blushing girls and took a step to the side for Loki.

"So." Loki greeted.

"Hello, brother." Thor smiled.

"Congratulations on your throne." Loki looked philosophically over the crowd.

"Thank you, brother." An awkward silence fell over the two.

"Big crowd." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Thor rocked on the balls of his feet.

"What's that smell?" Loki raised his head and sniffed over the crowd.

"I believe the cooks made some chocolate." Thor smiled.

"Oh…" Loki nodded.

The two stood watching the crowds talk and a few dance. A young girl about the same age as Thor dressed lavishly in a pink silk dress and golden jewelry approached and bowed. Thor smiled back and nodded his head.

"Good king, perhaps you will honor me with a dance?" She smiled up with pretty chocolate brown eyes.

"As honored as I am with your request, I am not in a dancing mood. Though my brother was saying he would greatly appreciate a dance." The girl looked up to Loki. Loki looked staggered between the two.

"I wha—" The girl pulled him away from Thor and into the crowds. Thor was pleased his brother was finally thrust into a group of people. Maybe he would finally make some friends.

The girl wasn't elegant as she looked. She kept digging her heels into Loki's toes, even though she was facing him. Loki kept on a strong face, though his eyes were watering.

When he finally limped back Thor, he slumped down into a golden chair besides Thor. "You will pay for that, brother." Loki whispered menacingly, resting his head against the arm he had perched against the chair.

"Oh, you did not enjoy your dance?" Thor asked lightly, chuckling at his brother's weakened state.

"Do not mock me, brother." Loki growled rubbing his foot. Thor laughed and turned back to the crowd.

An hour passed, with Thor receiving compliment after compliment about his now "official" place to the throne. And sympathies about his father, and oh if only Odin were here to see this. While Loki sat just behind Thor, hidden from view. No once did anyone ask where he was.

He sat in Frigga's throne, while he feet perched on the arm of Odin's. His arm rested on his knee while the other one crossed across his lap. His face turned just a hair away from Thor. He listened as people fawned over him, and no one, no one even look at him. A jealousy grew in his chest. Begging to burst out. He rubbed his fingers together, creating an icy frost fall to the seat of the throne and onto his cape.

A little trouble couldn't hurt, right?

Loki reached down and touched the edge of the throne with his fingers, creating an icy sheet of frost. It crawled along the floor, making it glitter. The further it crawled, the bigger it got. The frost finally reached Thor and slipped under his feet. Loki made a fist ceasing any further activity from the ice. He bent his head back to rest on the edge of the throne, smiling softly to himself.

Loki didn't have to wait long for trouble, Thor readjusted his stance on the stairs and stumbled, slipping on the ice. His legs were thrown into the air and he collapsed on his back. The ball room fell silent until everyone started laughing. Thor stood up shakily only to collapse backwards again. Loki threw his head back and laughed.

Thor looked around to see Loki laughing, then he started a chuckle as well. When he finally crawled off the sheet of ice and stood up, dusting off the seat of his pants. "Good prank, brother." Thor said, a little miffed, but also seeing the funny side of it, he smiled. "Though the floor is covered in ice now." He motioned at the glittering floor.

Loki smiled charmingly. "Allow me to fix that." He touched the throne again and grew the ice out, down the steps to the ballroom causing the audience to walk backwards.

"Brother." Thor warned. Loki kept pressing his icy fingers to the throne, spreading the ice further and further into the crowd, pressing, cornering them against the wall.

"Enough!" Thor shouted, stepping in front of Loki, onto the ice. Loki grinned.

"Dare to stop me?" Loki slowly stood, eyes menacing, glaring at Thor, challenging him to make a move. "You've had the night to yourself, Thor. One move on my part and you feel threatened? Insecure a bit, brother?" Loki spat the word "brother" with disgust.

"Brother, don't tell me this is because you're jealous. I told you, this means nothing between us." Thor said calmly.

"TELL THAT TO THEM!" Loki screamed, pointing to the huddled crowd. Two people stepped out of the crowd, Fandral and Volstagg.

"Loki, let them go. Don't get them involved in this." Fandral said, walking slowly so as not to slip on the ice. Loki ignored the soft words from him.

"You have had fame and adoration your whole life, Thor. And what did I get? Punished, isolated, shoved, thrown aside by your love from everyone. I was always in your shadow. Well, NO MORE!" Loki fisted his hands and banged them on the ground.

Fractals of ice sprinted from the icy blue hands, climbing everywhere, up the throne, latching onto the golden drapes and covering the length of them in an icy, lacy pattern. The throne was frosted over completely.

"Loki," Thor called. "Stop!" He stretched out an arm to Loki who was bent on the ground, frozen hands to the marble floor. Loki's eyes flicked up to Thor approaching him. Loki thrust out his arm and froze Thor's feet to the floor. Loki smirked at his brother's amusing capture. He replaced his hands to the ground and closed his eyes. His entire body shimmered blue and golden clothing enclosed him. Great horns sprouted from a golden helmet.

"This land is mine now." Loki half growled and half whispered.

A cold wind blew through the palace. Snow pelted on the crowds as they cowered under a shield of their own arms.

Loki smiled and stood, snow blowing elegantly around him. Not a speck landed on him. Thor held an arm over his eyes, trying to reach out to Loki through his bounds on his feet. Loki took a step back away from Thor, avoiding his grasping hand. Loki laughed and marched into the crowds, the slippery ice not bothering him a bit. The crowds parted a way for him as he walked towards the great doors, cape billowing behind him.

Loki shot the doors open with a dagger of ice, the wind from inside the castle mingled with the cold air blowing in. The spring flowers now frozen over in a sheet of ice, the sun covered by thick, dark clouds. The land was his now, and nothing was holding him back.

He looked up to the mountains, there would be people coming after him, it would be best to hide. The Hidden King of Asgard. He walked through the blowing ice, and over the frozen lake, leaving Thor and the others behind.

**Yeah, this is kind of late. Okay, this is REALLY late. But I had some severe writer's block, then guilt, then more guilt from not writing anything. I have issues. **

**But it's finally up!**


	4. Chapter 4

The cold never really bothered Loki. He noticed it, sure. But he was never really bothered enough by it to seek warmth.

Loki walked through the wind, apparently his powers were stronger than he realized. He turned a cool evening into a winter storm. His powers seemed to have gained strength through his emotions. Loki ran to the ship port and leaped into a ship. He saw some guards calling after him and hit them just hard enough with a blast of ice to render them unconscious.

He began flying to one of his portals, the ship was jerking back and forth through the rocky winter storm wind. It was hard to steer this thing already, without the wind. And once he got into the open, the wind struck the ship sideways and threw Loki sideways.

Loki held on to the side of the ship so as not to be ripped out grabbed the controls with one hand. He guided the ship to a portal and hoped to sweet Odin it would make it. The ship seemed to be able to make it, albeit a loss of a side. No big deal, Loki ducked at the last second.

A moment of silence. It lasted three seconds, it felt like a car parking at the red light: the moment where you feel the brakes going down, and you feel like you're being pushed back, before you actually stop and are jerked forward. It was a little more than a jerk when Loki stopped. The moment of silence stopped as he arrived on a foreign planet, and he stopped with a barrel roll, a bounce and a thump against a jagged rock.

Loki opened his eyes. It felt like he slept for a couple minutes. He squirmed out of the rubble and dusted off his clothing. Nothing seemed in permanent damage, on him anyway, the ship was ruined.

Maybe a cracked bone in his arm, but his advanced system would heal it by the end of the day. Or the end of the night. Loki glanced up at the sky.

It could be night? The sky was orange. Maybe a sunset on this planet? He'd figure it out eventually. It was evening on Asgard. So it must be something like that here.

Loki considered putting a jinx on himself so as Heimdall couldn't see him, but considering how long he was unconscious in the ship, it might not do much good. So Loki resorted to just shutting the portal with magic.

The land was covered in red grass, but a harsh wind was blowing through with a very light dusting of snow twirling in. The trees were golden and the leaves red, all getting a fringe from the dusting.

Loki walked to a large grouping of trees and sat near a trunk, taking a pathetic shelter from the cold. At least no one find him.

.oOo.

Back at the castle Thor was trying to calm the anxious crowd, which was not working incredibly well due to his recent capture. People were mopping the floor with hot water to rid of the ice while the guests were scrambling to leave and falling due to the commotion and ice-covered floor.

After servants came and mopped around Thor's feet releasing him, he ran out the doors and was nearly blown over due to the strong wind. He tried to look through the thick blanket of snow to find a trace of where Loki went. A woman came chasing out after him, the woman Loki danced with. "Go inside. It's not safe out here." Thor gave her a small shove.

"Then why are YOU out here?!" She called back after him, through the strong wind they could barely hear one another.

"I have to find Loki!" Thor saw three unconscious guards laying nearby. He grabbed one and began gathering the other to pull them inside when the woman began helping. "GO INSIDE." Thor demanded. Either she didn't hear or just ignored him because she kept helping. They managed to hold one under his arms in the middle, and the two others on their shoulders. Thor had to admire her sheer strength.

After bringing them in the castle Thor began running back out, but someone grabbed his arm. "Release me!" He demanded.

"Where are you going?! It's a blizzard out there!" The woman didn't let go of his arm.

"I have to find my brother!"

"You think you're going to find him out there?! It'd be a miracle to even find footprints! Stay here, it's likely he was the one to knock out the guards, let's see what they say." The woman rubbed his arm awkwardly in an effort to sooth him.

Thor huffed and looked between the doors and the guards. Finally he collapsed in a chair and stared at the floor anxiously. The woman sat down in a chair and pulled her knees up resting her chin on a knee.

Thor looked at her and blushed, realizing that he had been unfairly rude. "May, may I beg your forgiveness, my lady. It was highly uncalled for."

The woman smiled shyly. "It's fine. You're worried and everything."

"May I ask your name, my lady?"

"Jane. Jane Foster."

**I realize that her eyes are actually BROWN. I said in the last chapter that her eyes were baby blue. That was a stupid error on my part. *HEADDESK***

**Jane is Asgardian, since Odin died, Thor was never sent to Earth, so since he can't go there, I brought her here. Or there, since it is Asgard and I'm on Earth. OR AM I?!. (I wish.) **

**I named this document Loki Go, since it's kind of Loki's version of Let it Go. Except Elsa's is much happier. I recommend if you like this whole Thorzen thing to go watch Daily Asgardian News' video on Youtube called Loki Let it Go. They made a REALLY good video of mixing Thor and Frozen.**


End file.
